In certain circumstances, the diagnosis and treatment of certain physiological ailments and conditions may be aided by the use of various medical sensors that are configured to detect one or more physiological parameters of a patient. Medical sensors may be configured to communicate with one or more patient monitors that receive information from a sensor for various purposes. Sensors may be disposable-type sensors in order to reduce the risk of contamination from multiple or prolonged uses of a single sensor, among other considerations. The electrical and/or physical connection between a sensor and a patient monitor may be facilitated by the use of one or more medical cables through which data and/or power may be transmitted.